Kyu's diary
by kaemiShawol
Summary: apa sih isi diary Kyu selama satu tahun? Oc, genderswitch. KyuMin fic


**Kyu's diary**

**Main cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin Super junior**

**Disclaimer : Super junior ****SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : seperti biasa genderswitch, OC, typo (masih) berantakan.**

**First KyuMin fic from Kaemi^^ Happy reading!**

.

_Seoul, 1 January 2017_

_Happy New Year! Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun terlewati. Mmmm... apa yang spesial di tahun kemarin? Ah ya! hari pertamaku masuk Seoul High School, sekolah nomor satu di Korea. Aku tau otakku memang cerdas, jadi tak terlalu sulit masuk sekolah itu. Aku pun menjadi salah satu namja paling populer di sekolah. Tuhan memang sangat adil padaku, dengan otak pintar dan wajah tampan banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku. Aku terlalu banyak basa basi disini. Tunggu, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu ditahun kemarin. Sesuatu yang kulupakan di tahun kemarin adalah..._

Kyu memandang jalanan didepannya. Jalanan malam ini terlihat ramai padahal sudah pukul 1 pagi.

_Lee Sungmin_

Ketika Kyu sembari tersenyum senang ketika dilihatnya seorang yeoja cute berlari masuk ke dalam restoran. Dengan tergesa-gesa yeoja itu berlari mendekati Kyu dan membungkukkan badannya 90°. "Mi-mianhae Kyu. Jalanan Seoul sangat padat malam ini, jadinya aku terlambat datang. Sudah lama Kyu menunggu?" tanyanya masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Duduklah, kau terlihat sangat lelah, Sungmin. Mau minum apa?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir lama sembari melihat buku menu. "Cokelat panas.," ucapnya. Kyu mengangguk lalu memanggil pelayan dan memesan 2 gelas cokelat panas.

Kyu, kau membawa laptopmu lagi? Apa isinya?" Sungmin menarik sebuah laptop diatas meja. Namun Kyu segera merebutnya dan menyimpannya didalam tas hitam yang ia bawa.

"Aniyo. Yang ini rahasia," jawab Kyu lembut.

Tak lama 2 gelas cokelat panas pun datang. Udara dingin tak membuat 2 insan itu berhenti tertawa. Ditemani bintang-bintang, mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Bulan januari diisi oleh timbunan salju yang memenuhi kota Seoul.

.

_Seoul, 3 February 2017_

_Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! Hahaha... apa lagi ini. Tepat hari ini aku ulang tahun yang ke..., tunggu aku lupa umurku sendiri, ah ya 18 tahun. Sejak tadi malam, bahkan kemarin banyak ucapan dan juga hdiah yang aku dapat. Ponsel, e-mail, twitter, facebook, me2day, hello dan sebagainya milikku penuh denga ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Sejak kemarin banyak juga hadiah yang dikirimkan ke rumahku tanpa tahu siapa pengirimnya._

_Hmmm... apa lagi yang aku tulis ya? awal bulan ini aku diangkat menjadi vocalist band sekolah. Sudah kubilang kan aku itu terkenal, bahkan kakak-kakak kelas pun mengakuinya. Tapi sebenarnya aku tak terlalu senang hari ini. Kalian tau kenapa? Yeoja yang aku suka belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, jangan-jangan dia lupa. Tapi mana mungkin dia lupa sedangkan teman-temannya juga telah memberikan hadiah padaku._

Kyu menutup laptop silvernya. Dipandangnya yeoja imut yang duduk tepat didepannya. Lee sungmin tengah asik berbincang-bincang dengan Wookie dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu-ah!" panggil Yesung. Kyu menoleh. "Mwo?"

Yesung terkekeh. "Aku pinjem ponselmu ya?" Kyu mengangguk dan kembali memandangi Sungmin, namun ternyata Sungmin tidak ada. Matanya menatap keseluruh ruangan dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Sungmin ternyata duduk dibelakangnya sambil tesenyum. "Kaget? Cari siapa?" tanyanya.

Kyu terlihat gugup. "A-aniyo. Ngapain kamu dibelkangku?"

Sungmin tersenyum, memperlihatkan dua gigi kelinci yang membuatnya semakin lucu.

"Cuma mau merhatiin Kyu aja. Kyu kalau diliat cakep juga ya!" jawab Sungmin sebelum berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalakan Kyu sendirian. Tanpa Kyu sadari dia un tersenyum memandangi punggung yeoja yang memiliki sabuk hitam taekwondo itu.

Bulan Februari yang dingin dipenuhi oleh semerbak wangi cokelat dari seluruh Seoul dan juga para yeoja yang sibuk berlomba-lomba memberikan cokelat pada namja yang disukainya. _Happy valentine!^^_

_._

_Seoul, 10 March 2017_

_Satu tahunnya aku bertemu dan mengenal Sungmin. Yeoja yang selama ini membuat hatiku tak karuan. Masih kuingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sebuah cerita yang lucu._

_Saat itu awal musim semi. Banyak orang berkumul ditaman untuk melihat bunga-bunga mekar. Sangat indah. Aku tengah berjalan sendirian ketika tak senagja menabrak seorang yeoja yang sedang memakan es krim. Hahaha.. aku masih sering tertawa ketika mengingat wajah Sungmin yang penuh dengan es krim. Dengan wajah kesal dia mendekatiku dan mulai memarahiku._

"_Apa kau tak bisa melihat? Lihat, sekarang wajahku kotor karena es krim!" teriaknya masih dengan ekspresi kesal. Jujur, bukannya takut aku malah ingin tertawa, dia seperti manusia kelinci saat itu._

_Aku terus mencoba meminta maaf, tetapi dia tetap marah. Akhirnya aku mengajaknya untuk membeli es krim lagi, sebanyak yang ia mau. Dan kami pun pergi ke toko es krim, ternyata dia benar-benar balas dendam padaku. Dia membeli banyak sekali es kri, untung saja aku membawa kartu kredit. Ya, sebuah oengalaman yang menyenangkan._

Sungmin sedang membaca buku diperpustakaan, disampingnya duduklah Kyu yang masih asik mengotak-atik laptop miliknya.

"Kyu, kita ke kelas yuk! Udah bel, nanti dimarahin lagi," ajak Sungmin.

Kyu memandang Sungmin lalu tersenyum, sebuah senyum evil yang khas. "Tidak, aku nggak mau masuk kelas. Aku mau disini aja bareng Sungmin."

Kyu mulai mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sungmin, matnya menatap dalam pada mata kecil Sungmin. Wajah keduanya berjarak sangat dekat sekarang. Tiba-tiba Sungmin berteriak dan memukul wajah Kyu lalu berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Kyu telihat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungmin. Dia merasa tak berbuat salah, tapi malah dipukul dengan buku, keras pula. "Aku kan hanya ingin membersihkan bekas cokelat dipipinya. Kenapa dia memukulku dan pergi?" tanya Kyu denga aja yang bingujng.

Musim semi sebentar lagi tiba, ini waktunya melipat baju dan mantel-mantel tebal didalam lemari. Bulan maret diisi oleg orang-orang yang mempersiapkan musim semi yang indah, ditambah para namja yang tengah bingung memilih yeoja yang akan menjadi pasangannya.

.

_Seoul, 12 april 2017. _

_Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa hatiku begitu sakit? Kenapa rasanya pasokan oksigen didunia ini menipis? Kenapa pandanganku menjadi kabur? Kenpa begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam benakku? AAARGHHH ini semua karena hal itu. Hal yang tak pernah mau aku ulangi lagi._

_Kemarin Sungmin mengajakku ke restoran ayam diseberang sekolah. Wajahnya terlihat begitu senang, pasti ada hal yang membuatnya gembira. Dia mentraktirku makan ayam. Tumben. Sambil tertawa dia mulai bercerita._

"_Kyu-ah, kau tau Donghae kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar._

_Aku mencoba berpikir lalu menggeleng. Sungmin memasang wajah cemberut. "Kamu nggak tau? Itu loh, kakak kelas baru yang lagi jadi pembicaraan anak-anak satu sekolah!"_

"_Ah ya! Lee Donghae. Murid baru yang sangat terkenal karena wajah tampan dan bakat ngedance yang luar biasa," ucapku sebal._

_Kalian tau? Murid baru itu menjadi begitu populer di sekolah. Ya bisa dbilang dia adalah sainganku. Tapi inti ceritanya bukan disitu. Tiba-tiba Sungmin mendekatiku dan berbisik. "Aku suka Donghae," lalu dia pegi ke kasir dan membayar semua makanan dan minuman._

Kyu menghela napas panjang, ditatapnya langit biru musim semi. Cuaca musim semi yang indah tak sepeti hatinya yang tengah diselimuti awan gelap. Pertama kalinya seorang Kyuhyun merasakan, bagaimanakah rasanya cemburu dan patah hati.

Mata yang terbingkai kacamata itu terpejam. Teringat kembali kilasan-kilasan wajah Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum senang. Wajah cantik nan lucu itu tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat Donghae dilapangan tadi pagi. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyu melihat Sungmin begitu senangnya.

Kyu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan. Terkembang seulas senyum, senyum pahit sebagai penyemangat. Yah setidaknya tak akan ada orang yang menyadari kalau dirinya tengah bersedih.

Bulan april dipenuhi oleh berbagai bunga warna-warni yang memenuhi seisi kota Seoul_._ Dan berbahagialah para remaja yang tak memiliki pasangan! _Yeah Black day! _

.

_Seoul,15 May 2017_

_Lagi-lagi, rasa sakit ini tiba. Aishhh... kenapa ini? Air mata. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun menangis hanya karena seorang yeoja. Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membuatku seperti ini? Kau tau, aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu. Senyum dibibirmu..._

Kyu menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

_Tadi pagi Sungmin terihat sangat senang. Senyum selalu terkembang dibibir pinknya, ah begitu lucu. Seperti biasa kita berjalan-jalan di taman belakang sekolah. Dengan semangat yang laur biasa dia menarik tanganku untuk duduk di bawah pohon dan dia pun mulai bercerita._

"_Kyu, akhirnya! Akhirnya! Setelah sebulan aku menunggu, sebulan aku sabar, hari ini aku tau kalau ada orang yang suka aku. Namja cakep, pinter dan juga deket sama aku, tapi aku nggak nyadar. Dia selalu nyari informasi tentang aku, katanya sejak awal ngeliat aku dia suka," ceritanya panjang lebar._

_Aku sempat kaget juga, darimana dia tau kalau aku menyukainya. Jangan-jangan Yesung memberitahunya lagi. Disitu aku begitu gugup. Jantungku rasanya akan copot sebenar lagi._

"_Dan kau tau Kyu siapa dia? Sungguh aku pun masih tak percaya," lanjut Sungmin._

_Ah, jantungku benar-benar copot sepertinya. Wajahku sudah merah, rasanya begitu panas. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan senyum di bibirku. Namun, semua rasa bahagia itu sirna ketika aku menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Sungmin. "Lee Donghae," jawabku dengan nada kesal._

_Tiba-tiba Sungmin memelukku histeris, lalu melepasnya. "Yap! Dia menyatakan cintanya padaku tadi pagi. Kyu, kau tau betapa bahagianya aku hari ini! Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Wookie dan Eunhyuk. Bye Kyu!" dan Sungmin pun pergi dengan hati yang super bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatiku yang hancur._

_Menyenangkan melihatnya tertawa, tapi dilain pihak aku merasakan hatiku begitu sakit. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum didepannya dan menangis dibelakangnya. Andai dia bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang._

Airmata membasahi pipi namja berkacamata itu. Matanya yang terbingkai kacamata kini bewarna merah, seakan memendam sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Sebagai seorang pria, Kyu haruslah bersikap tegar. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memperlihatkan wajah sedih didepan teman-temannya. Sesedih apapun, dia akan tetap bersikap _cool. _Walaupun Kyu adalah orang yang populer namun sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang tertutup. Dia hanya berani menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada laptop silver yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Kyu berjalan dengan langkah tegap menyusuri lorong sekolah lalu memasuki kelasnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya, ya dia benar-benar bisa menutupi seluruh perasaannya. Akting yang bagus Cho Kyuhyun.

Musim panas diisi oleh orang-orang yang mulai berlibur, toko es krim pun mulai penuh oleh para pengunjung yang kepanasan.

.

_Busan, 18 June 2017_

_Semakin lama Sungmin semakin sering menceritakan tentang Donghae. Apa yang mereka lakukan, apa yang dia lakukan, apa yang dia berikan? Aku hanya bisa sabar mendengarnya. Seperti hari ini, Sungmin bercerita kalau Donghae sudah menyiapkan hadiah 40 hari jadian mereka. Padahal acaranya masih seminggu lagi._

_Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, darimana aku tau hari ke 40 jadian mereka? Karena aku tak pernah lupa menghitung hari sejak pertama kali mereka jadian. Hahaha... benar-benar kurang kerjaan bukan? Tapi itu semua memang secara otomatis kulakukan setiap kali melihat kalender._

_Ah ya, kupikir mereka semakin dekat saja. Kemarin kulihat mereka berdua memakai gantungan ponsel pasangan. Memang Sungmin juga cerita, katanya Donghae memberikan itu saat 10 hari jadian mereka. Hari ke 20 dia memberikan gelang, hari ke 30 memberikan kalung. Coba kutebak, hari ke 40 kalau nggak ponsel pasangan pasti t-shirt pasangan. Bagiku itu terlalu berlebihan. Ini baru permulaan, sepertinya setahun mereka jadian Sungmin mendapat sebuah mobil. Aku tak bercanda, coba kalian pikirkan? Permulaan saja sudah memberi kalung._

_Sekarang aku sedang di Busan untuk berlibur sekalian merefreshkan pikiran. Aku ingin berusaha melupakan Sungmin untuk sebentar saja. Selama ini rasanya hatiku terlalu sedih, ingin rasanya bisa berteriak pada dunia._

Matahari terbenam indah di Busan, tapi tak seindah hati namja berkacamata yang tengah duduk sendirian sambil menatap ombak lautan. Pandangannya kosong. Matahari pun menghilang ditelan malam. Bintang di musim semi. Sungguh langit begitu indah malam ini. Kembali Kyu tersenyum. Matanya kini tertuju pada foto seorang yeoja yang sedang tersenyum. "Lee Sungmin, kenapa begitu sulit melupakanmu? Kalau kau tau caranya, tolong beritahu aku," lirih Kyu.

Seekor kucing putih berhenti disamping Kyu lalu memandangnya. Sekitar 1 menit lamanya kucing itu memandang Kyu sebelum ia mengeong dan tidur dipangkuan Kyu. "Hai kucing, kau bermaksud menghiburku ya? Baiklah, kalau diperhatikan kau mirip seperti yeoja yang aku suka. Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Kyu pun membawa kucing putih itu dengan senyum yang begitu lebar dan juga tulus. Setidaknya si kucing bisa mengurangi perasaan sedih dihatinya. Bulan Juni menjadi bulan terpanas ditahun ini. Terbukti dengan penuhnya kolam renang dan juga pantai di Korea Selatan.

.

_Incheon, 20 july 2017_

_Minggu kemarin Sungmin dan Donghae merayakan 60 hari jadian mereka. Sungmin mengirimkan fotonya padaku. Sungguh, aku merasa cemburu karena hal itu. Kuputuskan untuk mulai menjauhi_ _Sungmin, berusaha melupakannya. Pergilah aku ke Incheon, tempat dimana aku tak akan bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi. Mungkin selama beberapa waktu aku tak akan pulang ke Seoul._

_Beberapa hari ini Sungmin terus mengirimiku pesan dan juga e-mail. Dia menanyakan kemana aku pergi? Kenapa tak memberinya kabar? Sama seperti hari ini. Aku sedang membaca buku ketika ponselku berdering. Tertera nama 'Sungmin' dilayar ponsel. Sudah 5 x dia meneleponku pagi ini, aku masih beelum bisa berbicara dengannya. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan. Tapi akhirnya kuangkat juga teleponnya._

"_Kyu, kamu kemana? Kenapa rumahmu kosong?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada khawatir. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Tapi kau tak apa-apa kan?"_

_Mendengar suaranya saja rasanya begitu sulit. Aku tak bisa bersuara, semua kata-kata tercekat ditenggorokanku._

"_Kyu, kau masih disanakan?" tanya Sungmin lagi._

"_N-Ne, aku masih disini. Aku sedang pergi berlibur di Incheon. Ah ya, selamat atas 60 hari jadian kau dan Donghae ya! maaf aku baru mengucapkannya sekarang."_

"_Tak apa. Kyu aku begitu merindukanmu! Tak ada lagi teman yang bisa aku ajak bermain dan bertukar cerita. Biasanya kita pergi berlibur bersama, pergi ke taman bermain atau hanya sekadar berjalan-jalan ditaman. Kau masih ingat tentang pohon yang kita tanam tahun kemarin? Tadi aku melihatnya dan ternyata pohon itu sudah tumbuh..."_

"_Maaf Sungmin, aku tak bisa lama bicara denganmu. See u!" _

"_Ta-tapi Kyu..." _

_Kau tau Sungmin semakin lama aku mendengar suaramu dan ceritamu hatiku semakin sakit saja? Sudah kubilang untuk tak menghubungiku lagi, tapi kenapa kau malah bilang merindukanku? Kau mencoba membuatku ingat masa lalu agar aku kembali bukan? Itu semua tak akan berhasil. _

_Ya dan sejak itu aku mematikan ponselku agar tak ada yang menghubungiku lagi. Aku sedang ingin sendiri, ya aku hanya ingin bersama dengan pikiranku sendiri tanpa ada orang lain._

Kyu menepuk dadanya keras. Namja itu terlihat begitu buruk sekarang, tubuhnya menjadi begitu kurus dan kulitnya pun menjadi sangat pucat seperti tak pernah terkena sinar matahari. Tempatnya berada tak kalah menyedihkan, buku-buku berserakan dimana-mana benar-benar tak mencerminkan seorang Kyuhyun yang selalu berlagak keren dengansenyum evil yang lebar. Entah sejak kapan senyuman itu menghilang digantikan dengan bulir-bulir airmata.

Kyu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan mengambil sebuah jaket lalu memakainya dan berjalan keluar vila yang ia sewa untuk pertama kalinya. Hawa musim panas masih terasa begitu menyengat walaupun hujan terus mengguyur daerah Incheon dimana Kyu berada.

Dilihatnya orang-orang berlalu lalang didepan vila. Beberapa orang pun ada yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung. Kyu berjalan menyusuri pinggiran kota Incheon yang sepi sambil mendengarkan musik. Tiba-tiba terbayang kembali saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin. "Sungmin, sepertinya aku memang tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu sekeras apapun aku berusaha," ucap Kyu sembari tersenyum dan masuklah ia kedalam sebuah toko roti.

Bulan Juli hawa panas mulai berkurang namun hujan terus mengguyur daratan tinggi Incheon yang sepi.

.

_Seoul, 22 August 2017_

_Akhirnya aku pulang juga ke Seoul setelah satu bulan aku di Busan dan satu bulan lagi aku di Incheon. Rasanya tak banyak yang berubah disini hanya saja daun-daun sudah mulai berguguran. Kemarin Sungmin memberiku kabar yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Ia bilang sekarang sedang bertengkar dengan Donghae. Sungmin memang tak memberitahuku alasannya hanya saja dari nada bicaranya aku yakin dia benar-benar kecewa. _

_Tapi entah kenapa hatiku serasa ringan bagaikan kapas yang diterbangkan angin. Padahal seharusnya aku membantu Sungmin minimal ya memberinya nasihat mungkin bukannya seperti ini. Maafkan aku Sungmin tapi aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri._

_Wookie cerita padaku kalau Sungmin mendatangi rumahnya dan menangis dengan kerasnya. Dia sedih karena aku tak ada disampingnya ketika dia sedang sedih seperti sekarang dan itulah yang membuatku mau tak mau harus pulang ke Seoul. Jujur aku juga merasa kasihan padanya, jadi jangan bilang kalau aku bukan sahabat yang baik._

Kyu memandang bangunan dihadapannya dengan wajah yang begitu senang. Bertolak belakang dengan kondisinya bulan lalu yang benar-benar mengenaskan, hari ini dia terlihat begitu segar dan bahagia pastinya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dimasukkannya laptop kedalam tasnya dan kembali ia kayuh pedal sepeda mengelilingi apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengelilingi bangunan yang menjulang tinggi itu. Peluh pun telah membasahi bajunya, tapi sepertinya hatinya terlalu senang hingga tak merasakan badannya yang telah lelah.

Setelah sejam lamanya Kyu memutari apartemennya ia pun berhenti dan duduk dibawah sebuah pohon yang daunnya mulai berubah warna. Dipandangnya setiap kendaraan yang lewat didepannya dengan penuh senyum.

"Kyu! Cepat kita ke taman, ada pama yang membagikan es krim gratis disana!" teriak Yesung dari ujung jalan. Kyu pun bangkit mengambil sepedanya dan segera berlari ke arah Yesung.

Bulan agustus daun-daun di Seoul mulai berguguran satu persatu membuat sebuah pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Pohon-pohon mulai berganti warna menjadi cokelat yang menandakan musim gugur akan segera tiba.

.

_Seoul, 25 September 2017_

_Pertama kalinya aku melihat Sungmin menangis sekeras itu didepanku. Wajah manisnya penuh dengan airmata membuatnya tampak benar-benar lemah. Tapi sayangnya aku hanya bisa terdiam, bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini karena jarang ada yeoja yang menangis padaku, kalau marah mungkin banyak karena aku menolak mereka. Kalian belum tau ya kenapa Sungmin bisa menangis sekeras itu dihadapanku? Baiklah akan aku ceritakan awal mulanya._

_Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin meneleponku untuk datang kerumahnya, karena aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya segeralah aku berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil. Tak lama sampailah aku diapartemen Sungmin. Begitu datang Sungmin langsung memelukku dan ia pun langsung menangis begitu kencang. Aku bahkan benar-benar terkejut. Pelan-pelan aku tanyakan kenapa dia menangis? Awalnya dia tak mau cerita tapi setelah aku desak dia pun mulai bercerita._

_Katanya tadi malam dia melihat Donghae bersama yeoja lain tengah berpegangan tangan tepat didepan matanya. Jelas Sungmin tak terima, ia mendekati Donghae dan yeoja itu lalu bertanya siapakah gadis itu._

"_Hei! Siapa kau berani dekat-dekat dengan Donghae-ku?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal._

_Yeoja itu malah bertanya balik dan berkata kalau Donghae adalah pacarnya. Jelas Sungmin kesal lalu memarahi Donghae, tapi dengan mudahnya Donghae bilang kalau dia sudah tak menyukai Sungmin lagi. Dia bosan dengan keluguan Sungmin, Donghae bilang Sungmin terlalu polos. _

_Sungmin sudah tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya hanya dengan satu pukulan saja Donghae pun jatuh. Hahaha... dia belum tau kalau Sungmin adalah atlit taekwondo. Dengan menahan rasa sakit dan malu akhirnya Donghae pergi bersama wanita itu. Setelah itu Sungmin segera memutuskan Donghae dan ya seperti inilah dia sekarang. _

_Aku jadi benar-benar merasa bersalah padanya sekarang. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan. Ya mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk Sungmin._

Dipandangnya yeoja cantik yang sedang tertidur didepannya. Kini wajah gadis itu terlihat damai tak seperti tadi. Tiba-tiba senyum terkembang diwajah Kyu, diarahkan jari telunjuk ke hidung yeoja lucu yang kini terlelap. Ditelusurinya dari atas hidung dan sampailah ia di bibir pink Sungmin. Segera Kyu menarik tangannya. "Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Sungmin terbangun? Bisa-bisa satu lenganku patah," ucap Kyu ngeri.

Pandanganya kini kembali tertuju pada Sungmin. "Walaupun aku memang ingin kau putus dengan Donghae, tapi aku tak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini. Biarkan aku saja yang merasakan betapa sakitnya mencintai seseorang. Sudahlah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Sebaiknya aku pulang, selamat tidur kelinci manisku."

Kyu bangkit mengambil laptopnya dan pergi meninggalkan apartemen yang cukup luas itu.

Bulan September bunga dan daun-daunan mulai berguguran. Daun-daun kering memenuhi jalanan Seoul membuat suara yang cukup keras saat diinjak oleh orang-orang.

.

_Seoul, 27 october 2017_

_Salam kenal, aku Lee Sungmin. Kali ini bukan Kyu yang menulis disini. Ternyata ini adalah isi dari laptop yang selalu dibawa-bawa Kyu? Dulu aku benar-benar penasaran dengan isinya. Kukira dia mengoleksi video-video yadong. Aku hanya bercanda, aku tahu Kyu orang seperti apa. Tapi tak pernah aku pikir kalau selama ini Kyu begitu menderita karena aku. Dia terlalu pandai menutupi perasaannya, sekarang aku pun tau kenapa Kyu menjauh dariku. Maafkan aku Kyu, kukira aku sudah mengerti semua tentang dirimu tapi ternyata tidak._

_Ah ya, kenapa aku yang menulis hari ini karena Kyu mengalami kecelakaan dan lagi-lagi itu disebabkan olehku. Sampai saat ini dia belum sadar, padahal sudah 5 hari dia koma. Aku sudah memberitahu orang tuanya. Mereka benar-benar khawatir sama sepertiku sekarang. Tapi orang tua Kyu malah menyuruhku untuk menjaganya. _

_Terakhir, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Ternyata namja yang selama ini aku cari berada sangat dekat aku baru menyadarinya, kalau aku tau daridulu mungkin aku tak akan berpacaran dengan Donghae. Sekarang Kyu sedang tertidur lelap, wajahnya terlihat tenang. Sekali lagi maafkan aku Kyu._

Sungmin menatap dalam namja dhadapannya. "Ini semua salahku. Coba kalau waktu itu..."

Pikirannya kembali pada saat kejadian itu terjadi.

"Kyu, tolong aku! Dua orang aneh sedang mengejarku. Aku takut!" ucap Sungmin dengan nada takut.

Kyu terlihat khawatir. "Memangnya sekarang kamu ada dimana?"

Sungmin memperhatikan tempatnya berada. "Mmmm... daerah Myeongdong."

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Carilah tempat bersembunyi yang aman."

Kyu segera mengambil mobil hitamnya dan segera melucur ke daerah Myeongdong. Kyu terus menekan gas hingga kecepatannya 80 km/jam. Tak ada yang bisa Kyu pikirkan kecuali Sungmin. Entah kenapa malam ini Myeongdong beitu sepi tak seperti biasanya. Sesampaianya di Myeongdong Kyu menelepon Sungmin, disaat Kyu menemukan Sungmin tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju tepat kearah mobil Kyu. Dan...

"KYUHYUN!" suara terakhir itulah yang didengar oleh Kyu sebelum dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

Bulan oktober, hawa musim dingin mulai terasa. Angin berhembus sangat kencang dan daun-daun terakhir pun telah jatuh berguguran.

.

_Seoul, 29 November 2017_

_Katanya aku koma selama 5 hari setelah kecelakaan itu. Ya, masih teringat jelas kejadian mengerikan itu. Walaupun aku sudah siuman, tapi tetap saja aku harus menjalani terapi selama sebulan ini. Aku rasa tahun baru sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, aku harap. Selama sebulan ini Sungmin selalu menemaniku di rumah sakit, tapi hari ini dia berpamitan padaku karena ia akan pergi ke Jeoang. Dia bilang akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu. _

_Ah ya, sebelum pergi Sungmin mengatakan padaku agar aku menunggunya sampai dia kembali. Percaya atau tidak kalau kemarin Sungmin mengungkapkan persaanya padaku? Kalau aku antara percaya dan tidak, tapi kemarin dia benar-benar mengatakannya padaku. Benar-benar diluar dugaanku, sepertinya selama aku koma Sungmin membaca semua isi diary ku. Tapi tak apalah yang penting sekarang aku sudah tak bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi dan yang paling penting aku bisa melihat Sungmin tertawa bahagia lagi bersamaku._

Namja berkacamata itumemandang keluar jendela rumah sakit. Matanya menerawang jauh, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang kemarin baru saja terjadi.

"Kyu udah baikan?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Kyu hanya mengangguk.

"Maafin aku ya Kyu, karena aku Kyu sakit kayak gini. Aku janji nggak akan buat Kyu sakit lagi," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Memangnya Sungmin salah apa?" tanya Kyu yang bingung.

Sungmin terdiam lalu menggeleng. "Terlalu banyak kesalahan aku sama Kyu. Dan yang paling parah adalah aku nggak menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting."

"Maksudnya?"

"Orang yang selama ini Sungmin cari itu bukan Donghae. Orang itu berada dekat banget sama Sungmin, tapi Minnie nggak nyadar,"

"Terus kalau bukan Donghae, siapa?"

"Orangnya ya... Kyu," ucap Sungmin polos.

Kyu sangat terkejut atas perkataan Sungmin tadi. "Mwo?"

"Kyuhyun mau jadi pacar Minnie?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah yang begitu polos membuatnya semakin lucu.

"Eh! G-g-gimana ya?" terlihat jelas wajah Kyu memerah.

"Ayolah jawab!"

Kyu terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mau jadi pacar Sungmin." Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang terlihat _shock_. Dipegangnya pundak Kyu. "Kyu nggak bercanda? AHHHH GOMAWO KYU-AH!" teriak Sungmin seraya memeluk Kyu erat.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin menjadi sedih. "Tapi besok aku ke Jepang. Gimana kalau Kyu nunggu aku? Sungmin janji nggak akan lama," ucap Sungmin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Kaemi hanya bisa mengangguk.

Bulan November diisi dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang, tapi hawa dingin ini tidak dapat membekukkan hati Kaemi yang sedang senang.

.

Terlihat namja berkacamata sedang berjalan-jalan disebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga tulip. Senyum terkembang diwajah tampannya. Tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan semua -tiba...

"KyuHyun!" teriak seseorang sambil menutup matanya. "Ayo tebak aku siapa?"

"Siapa? Wookie? Eunhyuk?"

"Salah! Masa Kyu lupa sama Minnie!" ucap Sungmin seraya membuka mata Kyu. Dengan wajah cemberut ia berjalan kehadapan Kyu.

"Sungmin? Kamu beneran Sungmin kan?" teriak Kyu yang langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Bukan, ya jelas-jelas ini Sungmin. Masa kaya gini Eunhyuk sih!" gerutu Sungmin.

Kyu elepas pelukannya dan mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas. "Mian, kukira kamu masih lama di Jepang."

"Karena inget Kyu Sungmin minta pulang duluan. Karena Kyu udah sehat gimana kalau ikut aku?" ajak Sungmin.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyu.

"Toko es krim! Yang terakhir nyampe yang traktir sepuasnya ya!" teriak Sungmin seraya berlari menjauhi Kyu.

"Hei, tunggu! Kau mencuri start duluan. Pokoknya kamu yang traktir!" teriak Kyu sambil mengejar Sungmin. Mereka berdua pun berlari menuju toko es krim di depan jalan sambil tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

_Seoul, 30 december 2017_

_Sebagai penutup tahun, kutulis cerita terakhirku ditahun ini. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan yeoja yang sangat aku cintai. Yeoja yang kudapatkan dengan sussah payah dan tak akan pernah aku lepaskan bahkan walau nyawa yang jadi taruhannya. Harapanku di tahun ini kupikir telah terkabul semua kecuali..._

_Aku belum berhasil mendapatkan es krim gratis dari Sungmin! Hahahah..._

_Sekarang, saatnya kubuka lembaran baru di tahun depan bersama kelinci imutku, Lee Sungmin.^^_

_ By : Cho KyuHyun_

** THE END!**

**Gimana ceritanya? Alurnya kecepetan ya? padahal Kaemi udah berusaha nambah-nambahin ceritanya tapi tetep aja masih kurang panjang. Oh iya kaemi juga mau ngucapin makasih sama Fu-Fan yang sering ngreview fic buatan Kaemi XD kan banyak yang minta KyuMin fic akhirnya Kaemi buatin walau masih belum sempurna. Nggak apa-apa kan? Namanya juga lagi belajar. Untuk next fic ada OnKey dan juga 2Min yang lagi dalam proses pembuatan.^^ yang mau req fic jg boleh tinggal bilang castnya siapa ya? asalkan mau review! Nggak banyak ngomong lagi deh. Semoga ficnya bagus dan jangan lupa buat ng REVIEW! Gamsahamnida^^**


End file.
